It's My Project
by blueshock
Summary: What happens when Todd steals Kurts science project and gets credit for it? Will he ever convince the teacher that it is really his? Plz R&R.


**Chapter One**

"The biggest project in science and it's due tomorrow," Kurt said, as he walked down the hall with Jean and Scott.

"You had two weeks to work on it," Jean said.

"I really tried but things got in the vay," Kurt said.

"What things?" Scott asked.

"Trainning," Kurt quickly said, "You know how long we train for a day."

"We only had two trainning sessions in the past two weeks," Jean said, "Listen, we don't have one today either. You'll have to finish it after school."

"Oh man," Kurt said, "I'll be up all night working on this."

"Should of thought of that when you were too busy," Scott said, "See you after school."

Kurt headed to his class, which just happened to be science. He quickly sat down in his original seat just as the bell rang.

"Now, your project are due tomorrow," Mrs. Peatross said, "How many of you are not done?"

Everyone in class ross their hand. Mrs. Peatross looked around the room.

"How many of you would like more time?" Mrs. Peatross asked, everyone ross their hand again. "Well, sorry, can't change the date. Projects will be due tomorrow and you will not get another day to work on them. I suggest you spend this time trying to finish your project."

Kurt openned his notebook and began to write down ideas. It only took him five minutes to think of something. He quickly wrote a whole bunch of stuff down and drew a small pictures of what he thought it might look like.

"Hey Kurt, what's your project?" Evan asked.

"Vell, you know how so many recipes require only egg vhites and not that yellow stuff," Kurt said, "This machine should sperate them both, making cooking a vhole lot easier."

"Ya, that sounds nice Kurt," Evan said, not really looking interested, "Mine is about making skateboards go faster and do more difficult stunts. It will be the almost safest skateboard on this world."

Kurt and Evan went back to their writing. They didn't seem to have noticed that Todd had been listening to them. Todd began to write a few things down. About a half hour later, the bell rang. Jean gave Kurt, Kitty, and Evan a ride home in her SUV.

"Kurt," Jean said,as they walked into the mansion, "are you going to work on your project?"

"Ja," Kurt said, "I just need to few things to make it and don't vorry it will be good."

Kurt ran into the kitchen and took all the eggs fromt the fridge and took a few bowls. He quickly teleported to his room and set the eggs and bowls on his bed. He quickly teleported to get some other stuff. When he was finished getting everything he set to work. He stopped after about five hours of working. His projected had failed eight times already and he was beginning to run out of eggs. Luckily for him the next try it finally worked. He grinned nearly jumping up and down. He grabbed the rest of the eggs and his project and teleported to the kitchen. Only Jean, Evan, and Kitty were there.

"It works," Kurt said, setting his project down on the table, where the three gathered around. "All you have to do is press a button."

Kurt put an egg in one of the five holders and pressed the green button on the side. The five holders tightened. A small, round sharp piece of metal came out from one of the sides. It moved out until it was under the holder with the egg. It punched a hole in the bottom. It quickly removed itself and went back to the side. The egg white began to drain from the egg into a bowl under the five holders. The hold shook the egg until all the egg white was out. Then it began backing up and dropping the rest of the egg into what looked like a small crash can.

"Wow," Kitty said, "Hey, like this could so help me with my cooking. You wouldn't believe like how many recipes only want egg whites."

"I'm really impressed," Jean said, "it's bound to get an A."

"I hope so," Kurt said, "It took me forever to get it jus right. I have egg all over my floor."

"Hey," Evan said, "you can help me with a project for English. I have to come up with a commercial."

"That sound like fun," Kurt said, "I'm in."

"Good," Evan said, "We have to film it tonight though, since the commercial was due today. Teach was nice to give me one more day."

"What's your excuse for not doing it?" Jean asked, folding her arms.

"I was busy," Evan said, "With trainning. We should have less trainning sessions."

Jean rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen with Kitty. Kurt and Evan began working on the commercial. It was about midnight when they had finished. Kurt went to his room and put his project on his small counter. He took out a camera and took a picture of it. He quickly put the picture with the notes he had taken with his project. He put them in his back pack and went to bed. The next day he got ready for school and went down to eat breakfast.

"Hey Kurt," Scott said, "Shouldn't you have your stuff down here with you?"

"I'll get it later," Kurt said, "I'm hungry. You guys go without me. I'll teleport to school."

"Be careful," Scott said.

Kurt sat down and ate something really fast. He went back to his bed room. He grabbed his back pack then noticed that his project wasn't on the counter. He dropped his back pack and began searching his room, but he couldn't find it. He then noticed that his window was openned. Kurt quickly grabbed his bag and teleported to school. He didn't see Jean or Scott until lunch.

"Someone broke into my room and stole my project," Kurt said when he sat down next to Scott.

"Tough luck," Scott said, "I'm sure if they stole it, you'll see it in science. You did put your name on it?"

"Ja," Kurt said, "In the only place I could think of putting it."

"Where?" Jean asked.

"On a piece of paper I laid on it," Kurt said, "I can't just vrite all over the thing."

"I'm sure you'll get it back," Jean said.

Kurt sighed and headed to his next class. When he got to science he noticed the Evan wasn't there, then he remembered that Evan was pretending to be sick so he could get another day on his project. Kurt sat down in his usual spot.

"I see almost all of you turned in your projects before class," Mrs. Peatross said when the bell rang. "Except for Mr. Wagner. Where is your project?"

"Someone stole it," Kurt said, "But I do have notes on it."

Kurt got into his bag and pulled out his notes and the picture. He went and handed them to Mrs. Peatross who didn't look at all happy with the picture.

"You get a 0 on this project," Mrs. Peatross said, "since this project is not yours."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt asked, looking more then upset that the teacher wasn't accepting his work.

"This project was turned in early this morning by Todd," Mrs. Peatross said, pointing the the counter where his project was. "A perfect project. One of the best I've seen in years."

"That mine," Kurt said, "I made it. He must of stolen it from my room. Look at all my notes? I listed every detail of the project and how I set it up."

"Lying is not going to help you," Mrs. Peatross said, "I have half the mind to send you to the office. If you don't have proof it's yours, then your lying."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just took his notes and went back to his seat. He gave an evil look at Todd who was just sitting there with a smile on his face. When Kurt went home he teleported into Evans room where he was just finishing up his skateboard.

"What grade did you get?" Evan asked.

"0," Kurt said, making Evan look a bit worried, "Todd stole it from me and turned it in. Vhen I told the teacher it vas mine and gave her the notes and a picture of it. She just said I vay lying."

"That sucks," Evan said, "Did she even read your notes?"

"No," Kurt said, "She said it vasn't enough proof. Now, I'm failing that class."

"Tough luck," Evan said, "I have to get back to work on my skateboard."

Kurt left the room and told everyone in the mansion about what had happened at school. The next day when he went to school he was not happy. Todd was still smiling. He got to science late that day.

"Kurt," Mrs. Peatross said, "You're late."

"Sorry," Kurt said, taking his seat.

"Now," Mrs. Peatross said, "I've just been informed by Evans that a student stole his friends project. Todd, will you please come to the front of the room?"

Todd looked around nerviously and went to the front. Mrs. Peatross put Kurt's project on her desk.

"Now," Mrs. Peatross said, "This prject is the work of a genius. A perfect projected worth more then an A, but I'm afraid this project is not yours. Is that right?"

"It is too mine," Todd said.

"Then where are your notes?" Mrs. Peatross asked.

"I thought it would be good enough without notes," Todd said.

"Go to the office Todd," Mrs. Peatross said, "The principal will be waiting to talk to you."

Todd left the room giving Evan a mean stare. Kurt tried not to laugh. He quickly looked at Evan.

"How did you convince her?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Evan said, "My English teacher was most inpressed by your little invention. When I told her that it was stolen from you and Mrs. Peatross wouldn't believe you. She showed the commercial to Mrs. Peatross at lunch time."

"Thanks alot Evan," Kurt said, "I owe you one."

"Ya, about that," Evan said, "I need a favor."

Kurt looked around. The whole Science class was outside. He was on Evan's skateboard.

"Now," Evan said, "Watch as a person with no stills can do every trick the pros can."

'I'm going to regret this,' Kurt thought as the skateboard began to go without him moving his feet. It did flips and turns just perfectly. When it stopped he quickly fell off. Evan quickly helped him up while everyone else went back inside.

"Thanks dude," Evan said, "I didn't think it would work."

"Hey," Kurt said, "You helped me so I vould help you. It's vhat friends do, they help each other out of trouble. Just, don't make me do that again."

"I won't make you do it again," Evan said, "I'll just have to invent something else for you to try."

Evan picked up the skate board and the two of them went back inside laughing.

* * *

A/N: Well I really hope you liked this story. My hands are tired from typing today. So, hope you enjoyed, please review. 


End file.
